


Back it Up

by littlewonderlandgirl



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wally is a dork, stupid and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 03:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19637041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Dick asks a question and Wally doesn't get what he meant.





	Back it Up

“Dude! You gotta fix it!” Wally wailed, shoving his laptop towards Robin. “It won’t turn on and I have a report due tomorrow.” The younger boy took the device, opening it up to get a good look at what he was working with.

"Well, did you back it up?" Robin asked, attempting to restart the computer.

"What, like the dance move?" The redhead replied, confused.


End file.
